nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriella Grace Reed
Gabriella Grace Reed (link) (b. March 3rd 1996) isn't as scary as she seems. Being a former little pageant princess not that she'd ever admit it with a former pageant queen mother, Gabby grew up a true southern belle. Reserved, pretty and spoiled, it's easy for her to come off a little cold or rude. Gabby wasn't born in Greensville, instead having been born in Fairview, Alabama. She moved to Greensville at the age of 13, along with her father's job moving. With the move she gave up pageants of her own choice, half because of the move, half because she didn't like them anymore. She decided to try to make friends and have a life, instead. Though when she first moved she appeared so bitchy that people didn't tend to approach her. However, Gabby herself is a quiet person, very reserved. Though if you get her to open her mouth, she's got a hell of a singing voice. And if you get her on stage, she comes alive. But it'll take quite a lot to do that. All she needs to do is take the confident performer Gabby and trade her for this constantly reserved girl Greensville sees. Background Early years Growing up in a small town with her family was easy for Gabby. She would go to school and learn, then run over to her Mawmaw's house after school for some milk and cookies. Her Mawmaw was honestly her best friend her whole life. She taught her everything she needed to know about being a young lady. Plus she taught her all her favourite recipes, and how to win a man's heart by cooking them. Even presently, Gabby still visits and looks forward to as many visits from her Mawmaw as she can. Inbetween pageants and schoolwork, Gabby never really had much time to make friends or join any clubs. While she had friends, they were few and she barely spoke to them. Especially in the middle school years where she had absolutely no time. But that didn't mean she'd let her grades drop. After being raised under her mother's need for nothing short of perfect, Gabby aimed just the same. With the tight schedules of always traveling or training or practicing routines or making costumes, Gabby found herself constantly having to organise times to study or do school work, and do most of it in the car. Seeing her busy life and how she still managed to get nearly the best grades in the class always impressed her teachers, but only made her classmates roll their eyes. Hearing things like "Perfect Princess Gabby always get everything she wants" and the hushed whispers she'd hear from other girls as she walked down the halls was one of the deciding factors in why she stopped pageanting. Gabby just wanted to be normal. She wanted people to like her. So when she got a chance to move to a new town and start all over she jumped at the chance. Greensville High (GHS) Years Grade Nine Gabby's first year at Greensville. With no friends, and no real idea of the town, Gabby found it easier to just keep to herself. She'd go to school, sit in the back, keep quiet until classes were over and then go home. Everyone there seemed to know each other already. It was hard for Gabby to break into the groups these kids had made since they were babies. Gabby's constant Resting Bitchface didn't really make anyone want to talk to her either. Grade Ten Gabby started to break out of her shell this year. She found a boyfriend in the adorably dorky Levi Emmerson, but that relationship was short lived. They had only dated for a couple months and Gabby already had the strangest feeling he was planning their wedding. She really did love him, but as a friend. The rest of her year was ridiculously uneventful. Grade Eleven In eleventh grade, everything seemed to happen for Gabby. She quickly made friends with Joseph Haleman, and even considered him her best friend until they lost touch. Gabriella grew a liking for her mathematics professor, mr. Farris. She pursued him, well... like a schoolgirl in love. Although it was illegal (Gabby checked), everyone seemed to be doing it. And with the scandals everyone else delt with, no one even bothered to notice who mr. Farris had been kissing in his office. In this year, Gabby forged friendships with many people, including: Cooper Athan, Avery Bronze, Debbie O'Connor, Zac Rowan, and surprisingly Sammy Cooper. In the eleventh grade, Gabby met Tynan Lawes, who had recently moved here. They got along, but never really spoke much up until around Valentine's Day when Gabby looked into Tynan's perfect brown eyes and felt her heart swell with how adorable he was. He came over for a bit of "homework help" and they frickle frackled on her couch. A few weeks later, he planned out a perfect idea of leaving little notes around where Gabby would be, eventually leading her to the bridge over the pond where he asked her to go to his senior prom with him. They professed their love for each other and were the cutest couple to ever couple for ever and always. Soon after the Disney trip, Gabby met Miranda, Tynan's adoptive sister, and fell in love with her adorable cutieness. Gabby, Tynan, Miranda and Hubert make the most adorable family to ever exist soo.. Grade Twelve With her boyfriend gone, but her new best friend in the same grade as her, Gabby just might make it through high school to pass on to university. Physical Appearance Looking at Gabby, it's painfully obvious how she could be a beauty queen. Whether it be the way her delicate dark curls spill onto her shoulders and down her back, her piercing blue eyes that seem to look right into your soul, her mesmerizing pageant girl smile that could somehow convince anyone to do her bidding, or even just the way all her features come together to make a work of art, there's just something about Gabby Reed that screams "I look better than you, and you should be aware of that". All through her life, Gabby had been a rather thin girl, tall, with nice features. She was pretty, and she knew it. When she moved to Greensville, she was still rather slim and tall, with her prepubescent body. But during the summer between grade eight and nine, she grew. And not just height-wise. Going from an A cup to a D cup nearly overnight definitely got her some looks on the street. Almost as if she suddenly became Maureen from RENT, Gabby was filled with a new found confidence to take on the world. With her full, hourglass figure, icy blue eyes, dark curls framing her face and features, and her contrasting pale skin, Gabby is quite the beauty. Gabby usually dresses quite properly. You can rarely find her in a pair of sweatpants. Her clothes are rather form fitting, seeing as she has a rockin' bod to show off. She has a penchant for high heels, and you'll often see her in a pair of pumps, unless she's around Tynan, otherwise she'd tower over him. Thanks to her mom's online shopping addiction, Gabby never has to worry about going without clothes. Gabby got a nose piercing at the age of 16 as an act rebellion against her mother that she has since taken out. Recently, Flynn gave her a tattoo of a small tiara on her hip bc she's a total **~~princess~~*. Up until the last semester of her Junior year, Gabby had blue and green streaks in her hair. Relationships Blake Reed Gabby has always been daddy's little girl. Blake works in some kind of business thing. He's often gone on business trips and working late. Gabby doesn't mind. Though she misses her dad when he's gone, he usually brings her home presents, plus he makes enough money to keep his girls happy. (fc: Mark Deklin) Magnolia Lee Reed Her mother and Gabby don't always get along very well. Gabby's mother is somewhat bossy and controlling. Though when it really comes down to it, Gabby couldn't never hate her mother. When they aren't screaming at each other, they're happily shopping and making each other laugh, seeming like the perfect mother/daughter duo. (fc: Miriam Shor) Tynan Lawes Tynan, Gabby's soulmate, her other half, is the sunshine of her life. He's the best thing she's ever laid eyes on. She loves him more than anything in the world. He's her Prince Charming. Despite his scary exterior, he's one of the sweetest guys on the planet. Since the moment she was first smitten with him, her heart has been devoted to him. Every one of his kisses send tingles down her spine and every time she sees his smile her knees give out. Seeing Tynan smile for Gabby is like seeing someone really pretty and getting this overwhelming urge to kiss them all over and sing about how much you love them and then wrap your legs around them and make them carry you around all day. She's made mistakes, she's made the stupidest mistake with him when she slept with Jaime. But from now on she will do everything she can to be the perfect girlfriend he deserves. Even if it means waking him up every morning by covering his face in kisses and sending him care packages with little love notes every month while he's away. She's willing to make those difficult sacrifices.'' (fc: Frank Iero)'' Flynn Lawes Flynn is Gabby's best friend. He's always there to calm her down and reassure her that everything will be alright. Gabby is his girl, and Flynn is Gabby's tickle monster. He's just recently moved to Greensville, causing quite the confusion when a sudden look alike of Tynan came into town. He eventually turned out to be Tynan's twin brother, who had come into town along with his mother. Two of the kindest, most welcoming people Gabby had ever met. He grew up with a rough life, but now he's here with Gabby and his mother and his brother and hopefully a girl that loves him nearly half as much as Gabby does. (fc: Frank Iero) Eva Cardenas Eva is Gabby's hero. Everything she looks up to packaged in a beautiful woman. She is courageous, intelligent, a total sweetheart, and she makes a terrific leader. She has gone through some hardships and for that Gabby only respects her more. She's a terrific woman and Gabby hopes to someday be just like her. Sometimes she wishes Miss Cardenas was her mother instead, but having her as a friend and mentor is something great she would never give up. (fc: Lana Parilla) Miranda O'Connor '' (fc: Georgie Henley)'' Jamie Nesbitt '' (fc: Willa Holland)'' Avery Bronze '' (fc: Gerard Way)'' Joseph Haleman '' (fc: Ryan Ross)'' Sammy Cooper '' (fc: Alex Gaskarth)'' Maryann Burgess Cooper Athan Trivia *She had her first kiss and was ~''deflowered~ ''by her close friend from Alabama, Hudson, when they both decided it was high time to get over their firsts. *Gabby did ballet and tapdancing for three years each until she gave up on dancing and decided to only pursue music. *As a child, she had a nanny named Gerta. *Many of her Mawmaw's recipes were passed down from generation to generation and improved with the years. Gallery ♥u♥.png|Gabs being alluring like always Tumblr mqk3klqLbP1rzucgho6 250.png|Young'un Gabby Tabby4.jpg|Gabs and Ty making dumb faces Thing.jpg|Gabs and Ty being cute as heck Tabby3.jpg|Still cute Skype.jpg|Gabby makes Ty play for her until she falls asleep duh Selfies.jpg|bad selfie manip Tumblr mkan36TTt61s5p3iqo1 500.png|That slide thing Vee made Tumblr ml44vi4o8u1snefvjo2 250.jpg|Gab being adorable and pretty like always Thames024.jpg|Gabby and Hudson as younguns. Fab.jpg|This one is Fab actually so.